


Magic Shop

by fadiaanaufal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadiaanaufal/pseuds/fadiaanaufal
Summary: Sasuke akan selalu menunggu Sakura datang ke sini; untuk menunjukkan pada gadisnya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.





	Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/gifts).



> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.  
> -  
> Judul diambil dari judul lagu [BTS - Magic Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gQw21dvMcU); yang juga melatarbelakangi fik ini.

 

 

> _hari-hari ketika kamu benci bahwa kamu adalah kamu_
> 
> _hari-hari ketika kamu ingin menghilang_

-

Ada hari-hari di mana Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyerah.

Masalah di rumah. Masalah di kampus. Bahkan masalah di pinggir jalan, saat ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan gelas kopi yang ia genggam hampir saja terjatuh.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur kopi pertamanya pagi ini tidak jadi terbuang sia-sia. Sakura jadi ingat bahwa di kedai kopi sebelumnya pun ia juga menemukan masalah. Kasir yang melayaninya pagi ini tidak begitu ramah dan pesanannya sempat tertukar dengan pelanggan lain.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum menyisip kopi hitam pekat yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia sukai. Salahkan Ino yang menularkan perihal ini. Atau salahkan sesama penghuni di indekosnya yang setiap malam masih saja ribut padahal dua minggu ini ia sedang dalam masa ujian. Atau salahkan Sakura sendiri yang terkadang masih mementingkan kegiatannya yang lain di luar kewajiban kuliahnya.

Perkara salah siapa, sebenarnya tidak begitu penting. Sebab yang harus ia lakukan adalah secepatnya naik bus kota menuju kampus. Duduk manis di bangku taman sambil membaca kembali materi ujian. Walaupun orang bilang kita tidak dianjurkan untuk membaca kembali materi yang akan ditanyakan sebelum ujian berlangsung.

Ya, bukan masalah besar ‘kan?

Ia hanya ingin memastikan kembali beberapa poin penting dari materi bahan ujiannya. Sekalian mematikan rasa-rasa gugup yang sering kali bersarang dalam perutnya sebelum ujian dimulai.

-

 

 

> _buatlah sebuah pintu di dalam hatimu itu_
> 
> _kalau kamu buka pintu itu dan pergi ke dalamnya, tempat itu akan menunggumu_
> 
> _tak apa kalau kamu mempercayainya, itu akan membuatmu nyaman, inilah Magic Shop_

-

Sebenarnya, Sakura selalu mengerti bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk _menyerah_.

Hanya saja ia ragu apakah semua jawaban yang ia pilih benar. Terkadang ia juga takut apakah dosennya akan menertawai tulisan yang ia buat pada bagian esai. Rasa cemas tidak luput pula saat mendengar beberapa teman-temannya membicarakan materi yang bahkan ia rasa bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan ujian barusan.

Maka, ketika ia menemukan Sasuke menatap lembut ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis, ia semakin mengerti bahwa memang _menyerah_ bukan jawaban dari semua masalahnya; bukan pula jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan ujiannya.

Sakura segera melebarkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pemuda itu menepuk pelan dan mengusap sebentar pucuk merah muda kepala Sakura sebelum mereka akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan lorong.

Tak lama tangannya menghangat saat tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya dalam diam. Jujur saja, terkadang ia ingin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Namun, ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke sangat memahaminya. Sasuke paham bahwa kini Sakura sedang berada dalam fase terbawah dalam hidupnya.

Sebab hal terpenting lain selain mendengarkan celotehan Sakura seperti biasanya bagi Sasuke adalah menemaninya. Berada di sisi gadisnya yang kini setiap saat menjilat bibirnya cemas, dengan kedua mata yang samar terlihat berkaca-kaca.

“Mau ke kedai teh nanti malam?”

Tentu saja senyum manis Sakura yang Sasuke dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

-

 

 

> _seperti saat kamu meminum secangkir teh hangat_
> 
> _seperti saat kamu melihat ke arah galaksi bima sakti_
> 
> _kamu akan baik-baik saja, inilah Magic Shop_

-

Terkadang Sakura merasa buruk saat ia bersyukur malam ini hujan tidak turun. Akan tetapi, bukankah bersyukur akan indahnya langit malam juga merupakan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Tuhan?

Sakura juga amat senang ketika mereka bisa menemukan tempat kosong di balkon lantai dua; area luar kedai. Apalagi kedai hari ini tidak begitu ramai pengunjung. Tidak ada pula asap rokok yang biasanya mengganggu bila memilih meja di area luar. Yang ada hanya semilir angin malam dan beberapa gugus bintang yang tidak begitu nampak sebab beradu dengan lampu-lampu gedung.

Sasuke menunduk sambil meminum sedikit demi sedikit teh hangatnya; yang entah kenapa uapnya masih tertangkap oleh mata Sakura padahal udara malam ini tidak begitu dingin.

“Kamu akan baik-baik saja, Sakura.”

Beberapa helai rambut hitam Sasuke tertiup angin saat kini pemuda itu menerawang ke arah langit. Bagi Sakura sekarang, pemandangan ini lebih berharga daripada apapun.

_Sasuke dan langit malam._

“Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.”

Mereka bertukar senyum khas masing-masing sebagai penutup malam.

**Author's Note:**

> selamat ulang tahun firaaa <3  
> semoga semakin berkah umurnya, sehat selaluuuu; walaupun Allah berkata lain, yang penting bagaimana kamu berusaha untuk sehat dan untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi uwu
> 
> aku udah pengen nulis bday fic buat kamu dari awal kenal loh wkwk tapi gatau kenapa selalu berakhir di draft, mungkin aku agak minder juga takutnya sasusaku yang aku tulis ooc buat kamu x'))  
> sekalian aku mau jawab yang dari fb xD iya kita udah kenal lama, ga kerasa. di draftku tahun lalu, aku bilangnya 'tiga tahun yang lalu', apa jangan-jangan kita udah kenal selama empat tahun? ingatanku samar maafin.  
> dari yang aku cuma reader dan author abal-abal (sampai sekarang masih abal-abal sih wekeke) x'D  
> aku bahkan lupa soal istilah 'baper' x'D dan kalau soal laut, aku masih inget banget. sampai aku (atau kamu ya) jadi kebawa mimpi lautnya dan agak serem :')  
> sekarang yang pada takut ikan udah pada lulus, aku belom :""") /sTOPbiL  
> kamu juga 'adik' pertamaku fir di circle dumay fanfiksi ini, makasih banyak buat segala respons ketika aku ga ngerti apa-apa soal dunia perfanfiksian ini uwu  
> fira juga semangat terus ya, semoga sukses juga <3
> 
> maafin cuma bisa ngasih ini, semoga suka :')


End file.
